Azotic X Star
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: Two male looking gems who work for white diamond, go though extreme adventures and awesome fights together. Well this gems become more then friends... We'll find out! (Warning:yaoi!)
1. Gemsonas

Ok btw this is going to be yaoi aka boyXboy so if you don't like it then don't read it) gems

Star Sapphire

Weapon/power: ninja stars and poison or sleep powder.

Personality: tough guy, but kinda does have a soft spot but acts like lone wolf

Description: tall, has black skin with white hair. Wears a black hoodie but shirtless

Gem: his left eye

Azotic Topaz (aka known as subject 759

Weapon\power: the bracelets on his wrist contains gems, bubble force field & healing from the bracelets… real power is invisible

Personality: shy guy, clingy sometimes

Description: shorter then pearl but taller than amethyst, pinkish white skin, pink and orange hair, wears a loosely shirt and orange shorts

Gem: chest

I'll post the story shortly


	2. Chapter 1

It seen like a normal day, star walks around alone on his schedule. Normally star sapphires walk and fight in packs sorta like wolves but this star sapphire is sorta an outcast and he is known as the lone wolf. He walked around the white diamond's fortress, watching out for any dangerous gem, corrupted gems, etc. He tried to avoid other gems as he made his daily walk. A group of star sapphires walked toward him as they were laughing and talking about their stories. The lonely one looks down as he keeps his hood on as they walked pass him. He sigh as he looks up and continue his daily route.

Later that day, there was an announcement at the fortress. All guards run over as well as the lonely star sapphire. White diamond was standing on a platform as there was something covered in a sheet. Star makes his way to the front of the crowd as the white diamond smiles at her subjects. "Welcome my warriors! Today, we have a new type of gem created by our scientist… this one has two well… our finest gems back in the wars day before they shattered along with many others… " she frowns "but anyways we found out how to reuse those who are lost and along that, we created a new gem! I would you all like to meet azotic topaz! Also known as subject 759." She pulls cloth off of the table to reveal a pink and orange gem and two bracelets with gems on them as star blinks, wondering what is the whole point of bringing all the guards here… "now I bet your wondering why I bring you all here… well I would like one of you to watch over the gem and tell me, how well does it fight, and all that. It would also be nice if we know what weapon it summons or what power it has. Same with the bracelets and train with it…. Now.. Azotic topaz reform" the gem on table reforms and he stands on platform, he wobbled a bit as white diamond giggles and helped him stand as some of the guards starts whispering. "Now!... Who would volunteer to watch him?" said white diamond, The guards whispers as star looks around and listen to their conversation. " I am not babysitting a gem" said one guard. Azotic starts to frown and looks down. "Anyone?" White diamond said. Star sighs and he slowly raises hand "me" he said while looking down as some of the guards look at him. Azotic blinks and looks up, looking over at star. "Come up here then" white diamond said as she smiled as the star sapphire walked up to platform. "Hello…azotic this is star sapphire… he will be your tutor… he will teach you everything you need… " said white diamond. Azotic nods. as he looked over at star and smiled. Star doesn't show any expressions as azotic blinks and frowns. "Something wrong azotic?" Azotic blinks "n-no" he whispered. White diamond nods as she smiled "remember star sapphire, teach him everything he needs to know about fight and gems" she said "yes ma'am" he said


	3. Chapter 2

After the announcement of a new gem. White diamond was in the room with Azotic Topaz and Star Sapphire. "Oh this will be wonderful, I love having new gems on our team… hopefully you will be helpful" white diamond smiled. "Don't worry ma'am… I'll make sure he is ready for anything" said star. "Oh good.. Now azotic remember to listen to star's orders and try your best" she said. "I'll try white diamond" azotic whispered. "Good. Now star show azotic around here, tell him where everything is" she Ordered "Alright" he said. "And are you sure you don't want a team?" White diamond asked. "I'm sure, white diamond" said star. White diamond smiled "alright then.. I'll see you next time " she said before they left.

Star and Azotic walks around, star telling him Where everything at and areas where not to go. Azotic seemingly nervous as he looks down, he tries to stay away from the other gems that walked by but he was more scared by Star as Star was terrifying looking, looking like he could break and try to shatter him at any moment even though Star has no attraction to do so. "Hey! Were you paying attention?" Said star as he looks back at him as Azotic flinches "y-yes" he lied. "Really?" He raises a brow "then what is that room?" He said as he points at a room. "Um…. Umm…. T-that is the power room?" azotic said nervously as he looks at Star. Star facepalms as he mumbles. Azotic frowns as he starts to shake. Star looks up a bit as he tilts head "why are you shaking? Is it a defect?" he asked as he reaches his hand over to him but Azotic gulps and steps back. Star mumbles as he pulls out a gemtech tablet and contacts White Diamond. Instead of white diamond answering, her pearl answers instead as a hologram appears. "Hello, white diamond can't take you- oh….. it's you…. Hello lone star" she greeted "hey... diamond's pet" he greeted with a chuckle. "Gah…. what do you want?" she said as she rolls eyes. "I need to ask White Diamond a question!" he yelled as Azotic was still frowning as he keeps shaking. "Well sorry but white dia- oh hey white diamond heheh…" she giggles nervously as the hologram was move to show White Diamond's face "hello Sapphire Star, what do you need?" she asked him. "Yeah…. The subject is shaking and he doesn't look right…. I was wondering if it's a defect or a type of corruption process?" he asked her as he shows Azotic as Azotic gulps. White diamond looks at him then she smiles "that isn't corruption, it's just fear…. But he will grow right out of it later on. This happens often with new trainees or test subjects" she said with a smiled. "Fear? What could he be scare of?" he asked "I'm not sure, maybe asked him? Just try to be nice for now. Anyways I gotta go, bye Star Sapphire" the call ends as Star sighs as he turns to Azotic as Azotic jumps and shakes more. Star doesn't normally act nice sense Star Sapphires are cold, and don't care that much for one or another but he feel pity for the subject. He sighed "ok… what is wrong? What makes you so scare?" he asked, a bit embarrassed. "W-what? Scare? I'm not scare of anything" Azotic said nervously. "Quit lying… you are obviously scare so tell me what is scaring you?" he asked again but with a bit of anger which made Azotic more nervous. Azotic sighs "I-I'm scare of you… because you look like you can attack me at any movment a-and shatter m-!" he yelled a bit but star covers his mouth. "Shh! Quiet… I don't want anyone coming here" he uncovers his mouth slowly "I don't have no attention to shatter you… yet… now c'mon.. Let's go…" Star starts walking to the training grounds as Azotic blinks as he follows him slowly.

(XD sorry if it seems awful, I was determined to finish this quickly as possible XD sooooo yeah enjoy!)


End file.
